Modern Tiger
This ending is achieved by developing a strong relationship with Guardian Tiger, and making several key dialogue choices. In particular, Liao must tell Tiger that he refuses to return home during the walk on the Tung trail, and must also become aware of the possibility of giving Guardian Tiger a proper name. Their strong relationship then allows Tiger to possess Liao during the final fight with Clouded Leopard, and giving Tiger the name of Lin Hu gives him the power boost needed to win, forcing Leopard to retreat. Liao then convinces Lin Hu to become a couple with him, and Lin Hu agrees on the condition that Liao allows them to start up a website so that he can dispense spiritual advice online. Catlogger And that’s how Lin Hu and I start our relationship together. It didn’t take long for the gossip about us to spread like wildfire amongst gods and yaoguai alike. Equally people found us bizarre while others sent their best wishes. My brother thought both. Thankfully he didn’t tell Mum or Dad... they’re not the type of people who would accept me, let alone me dating a god. I ended up having my brother use Poe Divination to ask the Goddess Mazu about us. At first she just replied with several Laughing Poe but eventually she returned three Holy Poe ”yes” responses in a row. Even the goddess must have been amused by my request but I’m still happy she approved of us. With the approval of Goddess Mazu I went about setting up a fan page for Lin Hu. Social networks these days make this kind of stuff easy. For now we don’t have many followers but I’m hard at work on that, answering questions whenever I can. Of course most people don’t believe us but that can only be changed over time. Although, it doesn’t really matter if they believe us or not anyway, it’s just great to have followers. According to Lin Hu, even their awareness of us is enough to increase his belief. Other than that Lin Hu has been borrowing my body to browse forums and even start playing some games. He’s really gotten in team-based online shooters recently. These days he‘s even higher ranked than I am... Of course when we started he could not control my body very well, even resorting to walking on all fours when he lost his balance. But now he’s gotten so used to me he could even go outside as me if he wanted. It‘s actually pretty fun to watch Lin Hu play games. Sometimes when I don’t feel like playing anything myself I just offer him my body so I can watch. He’s even started doing well on the tech forums too. He’s always keeping up on the daily news and sometimes even helps to answer people‘s questions. I would have never imagined it a month ago, but these days Lin Hu is seriously a smart guy when it comes to science and technology. Other than that like any young couple, when we’re alone we really just spend most of our time being intimate together. Lin Hu’s always looking for ways to tease me and make me blush... I guess it kinda means I don’t get anytime away from him. He’s always there, watching me as I clean the house, telling me what to wear and asking about how I look. It’s a little annoying but I know he does it because he cares about me. I can’t hold that against him. As far as school goes everything is back to usual. I don’t know what’s going to happen when I got back home to the temple... but at least Goddess Mazu is on our side so things should be fine. All in all, everyday has been full of precious moments. My only regret is that I never saw Leopard or Shu-Chi Senpai ever again. Last thing I heard about Senpai is that he dropped out of school and went back home. Sometimes I think about what happened to him, but that’s his family business and I shouldn’t butt in. Oh that note I never saw Leopard Car himself again either. Guess he went back to Miaoli to see his Fudegong through the last of their days. All I can do is wish him the best for the future. Even if it’s a little sad... I guess I feel that my happiness is just built on their misfortune. But as Lin Hu would say... even if it hurts, you can’t help everyone in the world. Trivia * The provided catlogger is from the latest revision of the English script from the v1.06 update of Nekojishi. Category:Ending